Pop
by Kittywithfangs
Summary: What would you do if Katherine came flying into your life as a ghost and you were the only human to see her If one can already see ghosts/spirits it might go a little something like this...
1. You Fell Into My Life

Crazy how one's life can change in only moments. Life's a bitch and has sick humor. She just loves curve balls and blindsiding you. Especially when you think you cant take any more pain or surprises she tosses a few more logs on the fire.

Today didn't start normal. Today I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a heated struggle and my animals barking or nudging their tiny noses against my face.

"Wha-" I groan out as I got up and shushed my animals, petting each of their heads gently before grabbing Henry- my trusted baseball bat. I crept from my bedroom towards the noise that sounded more like a girl swearing the closer I got. Maybe praying with curse words?

With the lights off, peaking my curiosity more, I peaked into the living room. Freezing from shock as an icy blast hits me, making me regret not having put on a robe or a covering of some kind. Then again even with layers I'm sure this supernatural icy wave would have hit me just as frightening and chilling as it is now in my pajamas. My annoyance won out over the fright crawling up my arms.

"Get out."

The feminine figure turns their attention from the ceiling to me. Barely glancing their way, I flip on the lights and toss down Henry on the old blue couch. Blinded by the bright light, I feel my way to the kitchen for a much needed glass of milk. Accomplishing the small mission with only stubbing my toes twice and nearly dropping the glass once, I enjoy my victory by downing the cold liquid in seconds before filling it half way again. My victory turned sour when the bluish figure followed me into my lovely kitchen.

"Can't. Unless you use some witchy powers and send me back, I'm stuck."

Blinking, I tried to clear my tired mind to figure out where I heard that voice before. Looking up from my glass as I drink, I take in her appearance. Minus the usual tale sign of the blue glow, she looked tall account of the high heels I could only dream of being able to walk in. Likes black or dark colors. Her dark brown curls frame her oval face and fine bone structure but mostly its her almond-shaped, dark brown eyes show how intensively beautiful and very seductive she is.

Sighing in annoyance as I finish my glass of milk I can't help but to think: _girls don't get me going but even I can tell she's gorgeous_.

"I'm not a witch," Leaving the cup in the sink I walk passed her and head straight for my room. Only to be stopped back in the living room.

She crossed her arms, "Look, I ended up here. As far as I can tell you're the only one that can help me."

Rolling my eyes, thinking, she's the most live spirit I've dealt with in a long time. I happen to spot a shrinking vortex of gray and blue on my ceiling. **Well that's new.**

"Uh huh. Have you tried throwing your pretty little ass up there-back wherever you came from?" I motioned to the almost gone vortex on my ceiling, unable to keep the irritation from creeping into my voice.

She let out a frustrated scream as she fell onto the couch, pouting and muttering, "I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance..."

"Look its too early to be up and I'm tired of...this..." I motioned around the room and yawned before walking slowly towards my goal: my comfy warm bed.

"So this is Hell?" she scoffed, crossing her arms and legs, "Katherine Pierce forced to exist for all eternity in this dump with a half naked girl for company. Well that takes me back..."

Stopping, I turned quickly and gazed at the girl on my couch playing with her hair out of boredom and in deep thought.

"Wait. Katerina Petrova?"

No.

I'm dreaming still.

I'm getting punked for sure.

Her famous smirk came on and I nearly felt my legs give out.

"Well of course. So you have heard of me?"

Might as well test this theory before looking for cameras.

"Last time I saw you, you were trying to cross over and got sucked away while Bonnie Bennett couldn't help you or wouldn't, not sure which," I tilted my head and began analyzing her every move. She noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"So you're the one who is keeping me from moving on? What are you?" Katherine stood up, keeping her fiery glare on me while she stood in front of me.

Not breaking from her glare, I gave my own, "Honey, you're not even in the same reality and that's not my fault."

* * *

Her eyes widened and she held her breath. Her eyebrows shot up as she tried to process the explanation of her being in an alternate reality. She fell back onto the couch, like she was physically hit by a brick wall. Then she tilted her head and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, cranky from lack of sleep and curiosity seeping into my voice, "You're taking this quite well..."

"Perfect Elena doesn't exist here," a girlish giggle escaped her before she covered her smiling lips with a hand. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she got comfy on my couch, shooing Milo the now angry cat away, "And sure everyone else too...well except for their actors are here. But hey I'm a survivor, I know how to adapt."

I shook my head and made my way to bed, but her next words made me pause and a small smile form on my lips.

"Oh! I bet I can watch her fall apart..." Katherine's voice full of glee. She was finally free.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey if you guys really like this story I can continue it and let the chaos continue :)**

**Just let me know in PM or reviews**


	2. Boredom of Freedom

**Wow. I have a follower. It makes me so happy. Really, I did a fan-girl squeal. **

**You(you know who you are)have actually made me continue this...Congrats you get to see more what goes on in my head. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Humans in this reality are just as boring as they are in mine," the lively spirit complained for the fifth time since this morning.

She's been here for a week. Exactly. Apparently Katherine with freedom and no need to hide -no fear- is itching to get out of my small apartment.

Her reasons for not leaving were: "I try but every time I do I feel like I'm fading away and no one else can see me."

It just doesn't make any sense. Why am I the only person to see her? Is she pulling my leg cause she thinks my reaction is amusing?

I honestly don't care for the reasons because of the migraine that's been forming behind my eyes since she's been here.

Plus she's driving my animals crazy.

Animals and young children, with the exception of people with the gift, are very susceptible to the supernatural.

All around us are spirits; whether they be angelic, demonic or simply lost souls of humans who wonder. Ever since I was little I've always been able to see the dead and spirits. In seeing them, they see you. Well its like you just singled yourself out by opening staring or jumping if they 'suddenly' appear. They follow and if angry they can cause harm(believe me its not fun being randomly strangled by a pissed off spirit). My grandmother taught me how to send them away and protect myself. You see, in my family there are many white witches that have passed down many different kinds of gifts. Yeah seeing spirits is scary but sometimes its not. Over time I found myself not jumping as much as I have before. Some of my cousins have visions of the future in their dreams while others can move things with their mind. In a way I'm use to the unusual and supernatural having grown up with it.

My little gray cat Milo and my playful black lab Bear are being driven up the wall with the constant presence of a ghost that just wont leave.

Believe me when I say I've tried everything.

Hell, I threw a cross at her...All that accomplished was an insulted Katherine and a small hole in my wall. And more pressure to my headache.

* * *

**Flashback-~-**

Frustration and annoyance drove me to my next regretful move. Katherine not only found enough spirit energy to move something but decided to move things out of place around my living room while she waited for me to wake up.

Picking up the metal cross hanging on the wall I muttered in a deadly calm, "Get out."

I _may_ have issues with things out of order around my place but hey-I'm the only one living that has any say anyways.

Katherine tilted her head, her glossy dark curls swooshing to the side, and gave a coy smile, "Well I've had a cross shoved in my face but now I can say I've had one thrown through my face. You wound me. I thought we were having fun."

The next hour she tortured me with many different ways her victims tried to protect themselves but considering she couldn't leave anyone alive to talk, none survived the wrath of Katherine Pierce.

**End of Flashback-~-**

* * *

She was currently laying across my counter playing with her curly hair. "All you ever do is eat, sleep- which you tried to hit me by the way, and play with your evil cat and hyper dog," Katherine let go of her hair and sagged down on the marble counter, one jean clad leg hanging off to the side swaying slightly back and forth while the other leg tapped soundlessly on the dark surface. Her unbelievable high heels upon her feet. A black low cut shirt giving her amazing cleavage. She looked effortlessly stunning as usual.

Katherine Pierce is stylish even in death. She changes her outfit every day and sometimes twice if she's really bored. Happens more than not.

I roll my eyes and stare her down while emphasizing my last bite of my sandwich. She scoffed at me and moved my glass from the center towards the edge and away from her. I let out a groan.

She does this. Move things. She can't move them very far and I can tell it tires her out. In her eyes I can see how amusing it was to watch me fret over her moving my things around. It wasn't even a day before she figured out how to annoy me for her own entertainment.

"If this is my wonderful afterlife in Hell, I might as well know your name," Katerina sat up, pretending to ponder while crossing her legs and resting her chin on her knuckles. "Tammy, no. Ty?" A smirk on her lips as I practically hissed at her.

My hands tingled as I summoned the strength and sent her flying off my counter and onto the floor in a heap. A sarcastic smile formed on my lips, fingertips still tingling, my tone equally as sarcastic, "Oops. Did you fall."

A heated glare was sent my way before it turned into girlish giggles. Which would have been creepy and frightening if she could really cause harm other than annoy me to death.

"Well...it looks like someone has a secret they will eventually spill because a particularly gorgeous someone won't stop pestering their animals and moving all their shit around until they do," Katherine's smirk was heard through a sickly innocently sweet tone she used.

My eyes twitched in annoyance and I let out a huff before continuing my way, getting comfy on my old blue couch. Pulling out my laptop I get to work on the latest assignment for work. Art was another thing that came naturally to me. All I had to do was whip up a couple of original designs of either characters or backgrounds and boom, money. I had an assistant that worked with the costumers that talked with the technical terms and me being lazy I had him translate for me.

Zoning into my work I didn't notice my unwanted house guest sneak up behind me. Nor did I notice until she gave me a frozen bite on my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I'll be a good if you tell me how you did that and who you are."

Licking my chapped lips and muttered, "Will you just leave me be to work, Kat. I'm working and its not my fault you barely asked me my name the **fourth** day you've been here."

Katherine lets out an sad sigh and flops down on the armchair looking put out. Rolling my eyes at her antics, I close my laptop and pull out another little electronic before setting it up on the little coffee table.

Interested, Katherine tilts her head and leans up. "What's the Ipad for? Don't tell me you have a site that explains what you are," her brown eyes looking up at me through her lashes with a small smile on her lips.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. **Man, if I keep this up they might roll out of my head. **

"Ha ha. Now I'll show you something you'll find hilarious." That intrigued Katherine more, waiting for me to continued she just watched the screen as I pulled up the internet. "Have you ever heard of Fanfiction?"

* * *

**Well this is a continuation of what would happen if Katherine suddenly popped up and wouldn't stop bugging her latest victim because she's bored. I'll continue this if I get reviews and know that I'm writing for someone who wants to see where this is going.**

**Any of you guys have ideas of how you would react to Katherine Pierce suddenly showing up where you live, tell me in a PM or review. ****J**** I look forward to hearing other ideas and comments or even questions from my readers.**


	3. Family Matters

**Thank you guys for the reviews and for following. Certainly made me a happy camper.**

**And it helps me keep in the groove of writing this story. **

**If Katherine were here she'd be reading over my shoulder and most likely demand we go out and do something. :D****  
**

* * *

Certainly I knew there would be ups and downs to showing her a site where everyone makes crazy shit happen to loved characters, hated characters and made up characters. This reality has to have an outlet for imaginative people to escape from the everyday boredom and problems. I often find myself loving anime fan fiction or the latest television show that has great potential but didn't go the way I liked or the characters were very annoying and idiotic that I had to find a story that someone slapped them.

Then again, I'll get sucked into a really well written story and be like how she's acting now. Which reminds me, I need to show her so many hilarious videos of 'The Vampire Diaries' cast.

* * *

"Tia! What's 'crack-fic' mean?" the brunet seductress called to me from 'her' spot on the armchair. She's officially claimed it as hers. She hasn't left that spot in two days. Then again she's dead and doesn't sleep or eat so...

"Read it and find out!" I yelled back from the kitchen, prepping lunch for myself and the two guests that will be arriving any moment now.

I found myself smiling from my name being used. It figures after a day of her reading about her own world in alternate universes and so on. Too many to even think about.

That and I didn't answer her questions or respond to her until she called me by name.

* * *

**Flashback-~-**

"..Tia?" an unusually unsure Katherine looked up at me while I was headed to my room for bed. She's been reading a story I had favorited a while ago about how Caroline and everyone turned into kids and someone who was still themselves had to take care of them. It was adorable and simply a nice read.

I pause and lean against the back of the couch, giving her a small encouraging smile at finally getting my name right.

"Can you show me different kinds of..." her question hung in the air as she smiled that shown in her eyes.

"Wow..." I moved closer to her and picked up the Ipad, quickly finding her the next story which was extremely longer than the last. "So I'm guessing you're really liking it?"

She must have caught onto me teasing her, but she leaned back and giggled. Shocking me slightly to see her face nearly turning red with how much she is giggling.

Threw me through a loop with how excited she ranted on and on about the story and her own ideas of what would happen after the story ended. A critic here and there but mostly about how interesting it was.

Huh, even she acts like a crazy fan girl like the rest of us.

**End of Flashback-~-**

* * *

My phone started playing classical music, signaling to me to take the cookies out of the oven and getting back to making mac-n-cheese.

Without burning myself I pull out the peanut butter cookies(Mom's recipe) and set them on the stove-top opposite of the practically done golden goodness.

* * *

Katherine, in her spot- legs crossed and resting over the side of the arm chair while her back leaning against the opposite armrest, continued reading many upon many fan fictions but what caused her forehead to bunch up in confusion were the author's notes. As she stared at the lit up Ipad in her lap she stopped herself from calling out to Tia and opened up a new tab.

Biting the inside of her cheek she began her investigation. Sometimes the easiest way to get answers that weren't yelled across the apartment were simply Googling it.

First thing first: "Lost" was mentioned about four different times in the last fifteen minutes of looking through stories. Apparently, Ian who is the actor for Damon, also played in this other television series and had died.

Katherine was brought to the 'you' of 'tube' and watched a fan video of Ian's character dying. Then further searching brought her to other video's of Ian acting. One made her eyes widen and her jaw go slack. Although it wasn't shocking enough to close the tab and look at something else. Instead Katherine found herself tilting her head as she watched Ian's character 'make love' with another character with a small smirk forming on her lips.

Next: Done with the videos of Ian's, Katherine moved on to her pretended favorite brother, Stefan. Found out his actor's name is really Paul Wesley or Wasilewski. Other information like his birthday(July 23, 1982) and his age(31) instead of age seventeen like the Stefan she knew. All the information on this Paul Wesley brought her to Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Which in turn, having skimming through the actor's life brought her to know his acting career, made her blink in surprise to find a picture of herself and the two brothers.

Wait- not _herself_ and _the brothers_, but Paul, Nina and Ian instead. Katherine's lip curled up in annoyance and distaste at Nina's hair style. Rolling her dark chocolate eyes, she continued on looking through Paul's life and information. Putting Nina Dobrev's next on the list to look up.

Looking through the roles he's played on shows made her curious as to what he played in 'Wolf Lake'.

On the 'you' of 'tube' site again, she found some videos of his character playing a guy who turns into a werewolf. She couldn't help herself in laughing at the idea of Stefan being a werewolf instead of being a vampire. She had to bite her lower lip to hold back the giggles. On closer inspection, he was sort of a little cutie as a young man. Videos of Paul Wesley in interviews made her giggle more and aw but eventually she moved on.

After hours of looking up person after person, Katherine started to get bored and eventually made her put the electronic down on the coffee table and follow the wonderful smell wafting out of the kitchen.

* * *

In the corner of my eye a timid blue tinge figure crept into the kitchen. Fixing my black frames I look up from the golden food to a saddened Katherine Pierce. Not knowing I caught the sad look because she was looking longingly at the cookies. I didn't miss how she licked her lips.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a giggle thinking of the episode of her human-cured self was laying on the bed with a bag of chips in her mouth, which caused Katherine to give a half heated glare in my direction. Smiling at her I made up my mind to do something I knew I shouldn't.

"Come here, Kit"

"Why?...So you can tease me?" Katherine snapped halfheartedly but walked over to me anyways.

You see, what I was about to do was bad in many ways. But its not that I pitied her as to why I was doing this. She and I are so alike and I know I would have done the exact same thing she has done if I were in her shoes. Maybe even worse with the viciousness.

Sometimes it amazes me how monstrous humans can be.

Holding out my hand after grabbing a cookie, I motion for Katherine to touch my extended hand. Suspiciously glaring my way as she put her hand in mine. Lacing our fingers and giving her an encouraging smile, I took a bite of the barely cooling cookie and closed my eyes as a burst of the yummy flavor exploded in my mouth.

Katherine let out a gasp as she could taste and almost feel the warm peanut butter cookie. Chewing and swallowing before getting more of the cookie, I enjoyed my cookie and watched as Katherine enjoyed it along with me. Which was slightly comical since she didn't need to chew but had her mouth closed and jaw slightly moving along with mine.

Spirits usually want to be here with us in the living realm. They wish to be alive and will do anything to possess and or take over living things. In my religion if you believe in God, you have the Holy Ghost or Holy Spirit inside of you so therefore nothing can take over you because there is no room for anything else. Its all believing whole heartedly for say magic and such to work.

If you don't believe or have doubts, it wont work. Sometimes it more than just belief to work but its bad luck to talk about such things because its passed down in the family and shouldn't be branched outwards.

In doing this-giving Katherine the feeling of being alive and sort of opening a passage way between us. I.E. She feels what I feel.

"I can taste it...Oh my gawd, I can even feel how warm it is!" Katherine's statement made my eyes widen. She feels more than I thought she would. Huh.

I haven't really done this with any other ghost so this was knew for me but in theory and with knowledge I've gathered it wouldn't work that well on the first try. Well, I found something else to ponder about later.

Then the happy moment was ruined as the door was knocked on then opened. Then squealing of a little girl just shy of two years brought a bright smile on my face and a confused one on Katherine's. I let her go and shoved most of the cookie in my mouth before practically running towards the familiar sounds.

There in the living room were a tired looking twenty-six year old Hannah Rae Buckle and her beautiful hyper daughter Chloe Rain running around my furniture pretending to be a plane. Noises and all. Much to our amusement.

Rae's eyes lit up when she spotted me. She quickly took off her shoes by the door and set her stuff down on the couch before coming closer with her arms open wide.

"Sister! What smells so good?" Smiling and wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace. Suddenly she pulled back, shock in her tone and surprise shown in her eyes along with a playful tint as a light sarcasm played through her voice, "Hey, you're wearing a bra!"

Hannah hated going by anything but her middle name: Rae. Her dark brown that was almost black wildly curly locks, fell well past her waist, had been tamed into a sideways braid and a flower covered headband. She was shorter than me by four inches-making her five foot two inches. She is the shortest out of the three siblings even though she's the eldest, while I was the middle one on both accounts. Our brother being the tallest even if he was the youngest. Rae was dressed in a lovely blue dress that went well with the white flats by the door. Her brown eyes shined with love and happiness but also showed the world how nurturing and caring she was. And yet she could also be a 'she-devil' if one pushed her buttons enough. (I've been on that end enough to know not to anymore... unless I had room to hide and run from her wrath.)

Letting out an exaggerated fake annoyed sigh, I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her in greeting before going over to my niece.

"Chloe Raaaiiiiinnnn," I sang out her name and kneeled down holding out my last bite of my cookie to her.

Chloe got her looks from both parents. Her wild curls from her mom but the color was lighter making it more like her father's: brown with natural blonde highlights. Maybe even a little red in there. Growing up her eyes would turn from the purest blue to hazel brown. Being a year and ten months, her eyes have made up their mind and settled for a nice medium between the two making her eyes a blue hazel. Chloe was in the tall ranges of her age group-that's at least what her parents tell me. She's brilliant and very happy little girl but still has trouble talking. But absolutely no trouble walking. She's a fast little thing. As a baby she didn't like little play pins because they didn't have much room to explore. This little girl made the whole living room her play pen and her parent's clothes her toys with everything else in her reach her teething toy. Today for their visit, she was dressed in pink shoes that matched her leggings with a gray and pink batman dress. Her hair was down with a white headband. She was, simply put, adorable.

Giggling and eyes wide-full of excitement, she ran to me-scratch that- to the offered cookie and began munching down on it before I knew she even had it.

"Awe- doesn't your favorite auntie get more love?" I cooed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a head butt after she finished the cookie. Head butts are her version of kisses. I'm not sure where that came from(and neither do her parents)but it makes sense since she'd head butt people's throats, chins and faces when we tried to give her kisses. "Thank you sweetie!"

I picked up the little girl and rested her on my hip holding her, to her mom, "She's gotten so much bigger. Its scary how much this little bugger grows."

Rae nodded in agreement and we both wondered into the kitchen to get ourselves some lunch.

* * *

Three cold dirty bowls stacked up on the coffee table while we watched the Disney movie Tangled and munching on peanut butter cookies. Chloe Rain happily munching on one while watching Rapunzel tying Flynn Ryder up in her hair and knocking him out with a frying pan.

Rae and I were chatting up a storm on the couch while watching Chloe happily munch her cookie, watching one of her favorites from the floor in front of us. Her blue eyes glued to the television screen making me believe she had my non-supernatural power of zoning out the world and focusing in TV land.

A sulking Katherine walked into the living room. Her black stilettos clicking against the floor but being a ghost, the noise was slightly twisted like it was there yet not.

"...T what are you looking at?" Rae looked behind her, indirectly at Katherine who sat next to her on the arm rest cleaning her nails moodily. Unseeing the blue tinted girl in front of her very eyes, looked back at me with a worried look. Upon closer inspection her eyes showed a twinge of fear. "Do you see something?"

"Yeah, Tia," sarcasm oozing throughout her tone, "do you see _something_?"

"Yeah," I ignore Katherine and focus on my sister, reassuring her, "But don't worry-not a bad one. She wont harm us. Just move things and talk a lot."

Rae, not entirely convinced but being a pro at brushing things off, smiled and continued talking about a certain test she took this morning.

My jaw fell slack while Katherine's chuckles floated around us as the news finally hit me.

"You're pregnant?" I smiled at my sister while she beamed with happiness and nodded.

* * *

**Another chapter completed and new characters come to play. The longest so far and next one maybe I'll try to write more. ****J**** Encouragement is needed from you, my readers, by reviewing, PM'ing, favoriting and following. **

**Again thank you for those who already have :)****  
**

**Katherine: Come join the fun next time. I've many plans for next time and maybe a little more torturing Tia will have to endure *smirks and bites her lip***


	4. Surprise

**Yay. Another chapter and more fans. I'm loving this!**

**Its kind of sad how I squeal every time someone adds or follows or reviews my story.**

**I love positive feedback and comments or even questions. **

**It honestly keeps me writing and hyped up to write. The more comments and etc the more excited I am to write. The more excited-the more ideas start flowing.**

**Anyways- Onward with what happens when Katherine comes to town.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Surprise

While the two siblings discuss future babies, Katherine quickly zoned into the hazel-blue eyes of Chloe Rain Buckle. She stopped watching her supposedly favorite movie to stare at her. Actually at her. Not through her or in her general direction, but little Chloe was keeping eye contact with the blue tinted Katherine Pierce.

"Can you see me?" Katherine asked softly, catching herself before she started to coo. Little kids, especially little girls, have always made her miss her own little girl and very hidden instinct-and almost desperate desire to mother and care for someone of her own flesh and blood.

All those years looking for that one little girl...before she decided to stop all together because the pain and guilt became to much pain to bare. Plus if she had found her daughter, how would one raise a child of innocence on the run. Then problems of the demon Klaus finding her small offspring-what then? Use her like breeding sheep till another doppelganger came about?

So to protect her little one, she spread rumors that her father killed her child if anyone brought up the said child. No one knew the truth. She kept it all in and stayed away from the one thing she wanted more than her freedom. What better way to protect her innocent child than to stay way from her?

With an innocent nod, Chloe completely forgot about the movie(but not her cookie) while munching on her aunt's fresh peanut butter cookies, turned to give Katherine her full attention.

Standing and moving away from the girl's mother she sat by her and almost reached out to touch her when she felt like she hit a tazer fence. Dark brown eyes widen in shock and amazement.

She felt something! A bad something cause that didn't feel great at all. But she felt pain and that was something. It almost brought her to the same joyous level she was at when sharing a cookie with Tia.

Now more than ever, Katherine became extremely curious about this family.

* * *

"Okay bye! Bye James! Bye Rae! Drive safe!" I waved as they piled into their van on the sidewalk. Katherine's bluish figure next to me enjoying the outside and deep in thought, uncharacteristically quiet too. To Chloe I cooed, "Buh-bye! Come again sometime soon sweetie!"

"Buh-bye," Chloe's barely audible reply came as Rae closed the sliding door of their dark colored van.

I let out a girlish aw and cupped my hurting cheeks. I defiantly smiled too much today. My smile grew to an even more painful size as Rae's dress caught in the passenger door(again).

This was a common occurrence to where no one had to really say it was caught-just point and she'd understand. Or it could be how I'd always start laughing ever time she did that.

With a sigh, Rae reopened her door and pulled in her dress before closing it again.

"Why don't you have one of your own and get over their cuteness?" Katherine muttered softly behind me.

I blush forgetting she was there as I did something embarrassing. Great job Tia.

I stuck my tongue out at her and moved back inside, their van turning a corner and out of sight. Katherine in all her blue glory following after me, slowly but surely.

* * *

"Hey Milo," I cooed and scratched under his jaw softly. Him purring in appreciation and nuzzled further into my hand to get more love. Eventually I just picked him up and cuddled him into my chest while walking over to the same old blue couch to sit down and watch some well needed TV time.

Bear barked in a loving manner at Katherine as she entered, making her scowl playfully in return. Curled up on one side of the couch was me and Milo. The other side was Kat and the black lab trying his hardest to cuddle with the feisty brunet. All what Bear succeeded in doing was licking the air where Katherine's spirit was and looking up at her with those giant brown puppy dog eyes.

Currently on the television was one of the episodes after Katherine died or was "swept away to an unknown location" and Elena didn't die. She was saved. Again. Sigh.

"Why do you watch this still...The best character is no longer alive," Katherine's bored tone dragged my eyes from the screen to the still blue spirit on the other side of my couch. "How did you even get into this show? Its really predictable," another complain yet interesting question from her pouting lips.

My eyes wondered down as I began to think about what made me ever watch this show...let alone begin to like it. Yes I use to like it but then it turned whinny and just unrealistic to me.

"You're so going to laugh at me..." dread filled me but a smile formed on my lips.

"And yet I have a feeling it'll be a well deserved laugh," Kat's witty reply came, breaking me and the resolve of keeping it in vanished.

"Damon," I started simply and start to the point.

Indeed we both laughed and caused my lovely animals to scram to a quiet corner of the apartment. So when the laughter calmed to a mild chuckle she looked skeptically to the TV where Damon was being a love stricken puppy dog again over Elena(who else?).

"Please tell me you're still not into him," Katherine skepticism shown on her face.

I nodded, choking on saliva causing me to cough through my light laughter. "Oh yeah. My best friend at the time was really into the show and showed it to me one night. Once I spotted those eyes, so blue and his danger and I don't know-psycho behavior pulled me in and made me want to well-" I chuckled again and let the perverted thoughts drift in the air silently.

Katherine raised an eyebrow but smirked and watched me coyly. Enjoying the moment of perverted insinuations and 'girl' talk.

"But now, he's too whipped," I concluded. "I watch it to satisfy my curiosity of what they'll do. And to watch Stefan and Caroline's friendship grow."

* * *

The wave of sleep hit me so fast, I didn't have time to turn off the movie we had settled to watch instead of the predictable television series. I simply laid my head in the center cushion between Katherine and myself. Curling up on my side with my hands at the level of my eyes, I found myself slowly drifting into a really nice dream.

Unnoticed by me, Katherine's sinfully dark chocolate eyes looked down on me in a twisted glee like manner.

* * *

The mischievous brunet smiled down at the sleeping woman before tilting her head and thinking to herself, "Why the hell not?"

She had been missing the feeling of being completely relaxed and being in a dream. Watching over the other woman enjoy the wonders of life really upset her. Made her miss the simple pleasures the world offered her.

Even though her final shot at taking the perfect doppelganger's life failed, she still thought it was worth it considering it was her last real joy in her old life.

Now more than ever she really understood why Tia looked so conflicted when sharing the cookie with her. It gave her the door between their souls. An opening or gateway to live through Tia.

Slowly she reached over to touch the sleeping beauty's hand when she hesitated. Confliction clearly shown on Katherine's face as she fought over the human emotions of guilt and trust. Was she starting to trust her? Is that why she was hesitating and feeling guilty over abusing that new-fragile-trust?

A silly thing she hasn't felt in ages-comfort and safety. Back when she lived with her family-before she got used and pregnant by who she thought she loved. Back when she had a **home**. Back then she had actual caring **friends**.

Why did she open that gate?

Why did she give her that opening? Tia made it know that she knows all about her manipulative ways and often came with no guilt of the cruel actions and deeds. She'd kill without hesitation or to prove a point.

So then **why**...?

A familiar feeling washed over the conflicted woman making her thoughts slow and her body relax. Her eyelids began to drop and everything began to suddenly not matter anymore. Sleep was actually calling her-no demanding her full attention.

Before they closed, her dark orbs spotted the pale hand of Tia's grabbing hers in her sleep and her face free from worry.

Katherine felt her lips form into a tiny carefree smile before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Groggily and oddly refreshed, I looked around the semi dark living room and a random movie playing on the television-the only light in the room as the sun was setting.

Trying to think of what had happened before passing out an odd feeling made my thoughts stop: a tingly yet warm hand gripped mine- **that was defiantly not my own**. Blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I looked down at the adjoined hands making me sit up quickly wide awake.

Katherine's sleeping form paralyzed me. The only thing I could do was breath and try to form thoughts as I took in the scene before me. Her form was relax and completely at ease. The two main reasons as to why she shocked me so badly were because of a soft carefree smile on her face and that her form was losing the blue tint. Barely but still slightly blue while it seems her natural colors were fighting to the surface.

I've felt spirits and when I held Katherine's hand before with the cookie, I felt cold and the usual signs of 'its a spirit not human' vibe. This time...was different.

The tingling for one was like pins and needles, like I'm trying to shake off the feeling of my limbs falling asleep. The odd firmness to her hand was a spike in 'something is happening' vibe.

Firmly removing my hand from hers, I get up and walk away. My mind in a stall mode. I refuse to think of what was happening. I simply went to my go-to calming solution and began cleaning and reorganizing the whole house starting with the kitchen. Yeah, the kitchen.

_**Do I feel bad?**_

_**Sort of in the sense of doing something I know shouldn't be done but not bad in the sense my heart was telling me it wasn't wrong.**_

_**So many questions...and no one to really ask...Wait-She'll know what to do!**_

Finish cleaning the fridge inside and out, I wash my hands and pick up the phone and call my slightly older cousin, Jess.

"Hello?" a female voice answered after three rings. A rustling sound came over the phone and someone clearing their throat.

"Jessica Adele Grover-what have you been up to?!" I said in a obviously fake angry tone before we both laughed.

"Well if it isn't Tia Louise Grover-what can I do for you? I just got home from work and got some grocery shopping done," Jess replied. "I do wish you'd stop calling me by my full name every time you call me. You'd think it'd get tiring by now."

I gave a small laugh and began making dinner, the phone between my ear and shoulder. "Eh. Your reactions still funny. Ooh I can call you J.A.G...or Jag would work!" More giggles on my side.

"Oh ha ha. Now what is it you want?" Jess's tone light and happy. The rustling still going on along with doors closing.

"Well...I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner and to um..._**discuss**_...some _**things**_," I stressed out to get my hidden point across.

"You know that can be taken two different ways right?" came her reply after a pause.

"Oh shut it. You know exactly what I mean," I began the cooking the steaks and cleaning a few potatoes. "Anyways. I'll see you soon. I'm making steak-"

"Do I have any sour cream-yeah, yeah, I'm coming over with it," Jess interrupted me easily and with an unfazed tone. "Oh-be weary of Milo-he's going to get into your cheese." And with that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Just as I hung up and set it down on the counter, I was pulling the cheese out of the fridge and began the tedious work of shredding the cheese. I smile and continue my merry way of cooking dinner, mindful of covering the freshly shredded cheese.

* * *

Katherine's angle like eyes fluttered open as a heavy door was slammed shut.

"Oops.." a new voice entered the lovely apartment and moved straight into the kitchen, bypassing the now awake Katherine Pierce. Their footsteps were light and graceful letting her know it was in fact a _her_ that had entered. Just not anyone she had met before. Katherine looked up to see an average sized female around Tia's age with dark short curly hair enter the kitchen carrying a few things.

"Wow, this smells better in person," the stranger commented in a calm tone that wasn't really loud at all, it was more on the quiet side.

The comment struck Katherine oddly. But while she followed her puzzled, she still listened to the conversation. Her little follower, Bear, at her heels happily. If she were alive, she would have tripped over the excited black lab.

* * *

Jess, in all her tomboy glory, gracefully walked over to the clean space on the island and put a number of things on the counter to lighten her load.

Her black curls bouncing and framed her round face. Light brown eyes danced with mirth as she glanced at the side dish almost ready and the cheese covered.

"I see you took me seriously about the cheese," Jess opened up the lid and munched on a few strings of orange cheese.

"How could I not? We have to save the poor cheese from the naughty cheese thief Milo!" I exaggerated and we shared a laugh then I started to cut the potatoes in half and pulling out the insides in a glass bowl. Adding this and that, along with the sour cream, I whipped up the mixings and stuffed it back into its skins. Placing them onto a sheet, I added the shredded cheese while Jess munched on the rest before looking up and around confused before nodding in understanding.

"Ah, this is what you wanted to talk about?" Jess said through mouthfuls of cheese and picking up the sneaky cat whom meowed in protest. "She's defiantly not on the Spirit plane anymore..." Jess's tone became less happy and more serious and almost hard.

"Then where is she?" I close the oven after putting the sheet of potatoes in the oven. Wiping my hands on a towel I give my three months older cousin my full attention.

"**She** is on her way passing over into this realm."

I tilt my head and blurt out, noticing Katherine leaning closer enthralled with the conversation, "Then she would have to be-"

Interrupted again by her stony response, she gave a nod, "Be alive, yes. She'll be a regular everyday human- alive and breathing."

My mouth fell open and my eyebrows hit my hairline.

**WHAT?!**

Katherine fell back and most likely wanted to be able to pass out but all she could do was sit there while Bear ran around the poor shell shocked woman.

* * *

**Another chapter on Pop is out. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this chapter. Working on the next soon. Writing my other stories as well. **

**Thank you fans!**

**I'm happy you guys are following my story and everything.**

**Let me know what you think in reviews or PM me!**

**Chow!**


	5. Home Sweet Home

_Hello fans! Another update for our beloved Pop story._

_Hope you guys are ready for this chapter- a lot of people are going to be introduced in this one._

_Sorry for the wait...it'll be explained at the bottom :D_

_Thank you for following :_

**prettylittlewitch**

**Lynne Mora**

**ray9889ray**

**XSabinaKoenigx** *

**SomebodyAnonymous**

**ToughLove726**

**Yukari99** *

**HBICQuinn ***

**Lizzy100 ***

**Livyboo ***

**tvdbitches**

**gory pancake**

**kvdsouza**

**Danielalpaz200** *

**Sarakk** *

_*A special thank you to those who added this story to their favorites list._

_Thank you those who have reviewed this story._

_Its horribly sad about Robin Williams. He will be missed. No one is completely alone. Religion helps. Friends help. Most importantly family helps. Love is a powerful thing._

* * *

Chapter 5 : Home Sweet Home

"For crying out loud Tia, get music and not this screaming shit," the oh so lovely Katherine snapped from the backseat of my Tahoe. I ignored her while my passenger continued reading from one of the many hard blank books. Yes. Blank. It must be a psychic thing...She would only inform me that they were specially made for her and she was the author of every single one...sort of. She wrote in her sleep with a special pen that didn't print anything that anyone else could read but herself and other psychics. Well that's what she has told me ever time I've asked.

We've been on the road for about six hours and sadly, that was just half the way there. The first quarter of the trip was of grumbles from everyone that was awake but Jess since she was the driver for that part.

Every time we make a stop we switch back and forth between Jess and I to drive for a little while. She would read while I drove and I would go over the research all of us have done since Jess's vision. We knew it was going to be a delicate process and a fine line to walk. Or more like trying to find a very unique needle in a needle stack.

There are two sides this family has always balanced : Black magic and Light magic. One served the devil and demons while the other worked with arrogant Angels and God. My family is made up of Guardians of the Light. But the dark side, being as tempting as ever, turned a great aunt of ours to serve the other side. It was bad luck to talk of her and it was almost like a swear word in our house growing up that no one dared spoke unless specifically asking about her.

We all have feelings of when someone is talking about us. Superstitions about sneezing or if the clasps of one's necklace moved to the front was a sign of when someone was talking about you. There is some truth is to that, but us Grover's get those feeling vibes. Every once in a while, Lucile, my great aunt would be the reason behind the bad luck that happened to certain family members and loved ones that got hurt. No one knows where she went after she left again at eighteen for good. Although she wasn't born evil. Everyone has a choice to be who they want to be. To go down what path they want, even when it seems they've got only one choice.

Driving with care, I pull into a dinner parking lot for some needed lunch and a break from driving. As I set the vehicle into park and put the emergency break on, Jess reaches over and turns the music down so when I shut it off we won't be blasted with music.

"We need to get a far away seat so we can talk privately," Jess's serious tone drifted into the suddenly quiet car, since I have turned off the ignition.

With a nod, all the occupants in the tan vehicle found a plush booth in the back at the deserted part of the restaurant.

The blue cushions, un-holey and clean, but I still found myself wiping it down before sitting.

"You really are something aren't you," Kat rhetorically commented before kicking out her foot and crossing her arms. "I don't scoot. I want the outside spot."

"Tough. The living get choices," I mutter while Jess just let out a small huff of laughter. She may not be always able to listen but simply hearing my side she got the jest of both sides.

My mind drifted away from the scene in front of me after ordering drinks and our meals, to prior the trip.

* * *

"We've been looking for weeks! Why can't we find anything?" the curly haired burnet was seconds away from pulling her hair out.

I watched Past Self roll her eyes at the freaking out Kat. I watched myself as my past thoughts floated into my ears.

Ever since Jess came over with the strange news I've been going through everything with the intent to finding out if this had black or light magic written all over it. I simply was put in the 'gray'. I didn't know and neither did Jess. We both had ideas and guesses but nothing substantial that we were willing to bet on.

I stood over in the corner of the room, watching my past self and Katherine go back and forth with playful banter and go through research my family has collected along with my own personal collection.

"What am I missing?" I spoke to myself and looked over my past self's shoulder. With a matching sigh we both said, "Have to wait till we get to Grams before anything will get figured out." I watched my past self turn to a peeved Katherine to tell her not to break anything else in the kitchen.

* * *

The image blurred and I was pulled back to the present with nothing new to add to the table. Katherine and Jess were on one side and me on the other.

Playing with our cups, Jess looked up, "Why can't life have simple reasons and not all doom and gloom for every good moment. Just when you think life is good and everything is on track-"

"Bam! Life says 'hell no!'" I added with a smile.

With a sigh and nod, Jess continues, "Well, all my Dream Journals conclude the same thing, in its jumbled mess - Its' near the end but its never the end. All I can say is: you did something to get her here or someone in this family did for whatever reason - whether good or bad - we can still make it on the Light side. She's meant to do something here."

"Great I'm the Moonstone here too." Katherine chimed in. "Why don't you just leave me alone - I'm sick of THIS," she huffed and glared at the almost blindingly white popcorn ceiling.

I cleared my throat as our food came and the waitress with too much perfume left before speaking again, "We just wait till we get there. Gram and the great aunts will know what to do..."

A rare but honest smile formed on Jessica's face. "I can't believe she's two already - well in a day." I nodded in agreement. I won't miss a single birthday my Godchild has. "Do you think we could stay at Grams? Or have to bunker down at a hotel in town?"

"Not sure but either way I vote for hotel."

"Why?"

"It's too hot inside and will be way too crowded with all the great aunts there to have anywhere to sleep," I dug into my food, ignoring the look Katherine's tries to hide at hot meal.

"Hotel it is."

* * *

About another six hours filled with a complaining Katherine from the back, different genre of music and small pit stops to refill on snacks, we finally made it to the small town I grew up in.

Barely any trees at all and tons of dirt. Mostly bushes and weeds. I've gotton use to the green of Oregon and forgotten about this little old Southern California hell hole. Yucca Valley is a small town and hardly any of the neighbors know of it.

Pulling the tan beast next to a different brand of beast that was equally tan, I park in the C and S parking lot for dinner with one side of my family.

Long ago my parents split up and got remarried to their respected significant others. Both I found very annoying. But then again these were my parents and I didn't like them being with anyone but the other. Just a simple childhood dream that won't seem to go away - no matter how nice my step parents treat me.

Upon entering the small café I spotted my father, head full of short salted black locks, sitting next to a hunched over woman with long braided graying blonde hair. Across from the blonde hunched over woman was a very familiar face: my sister and her family all in a row. Chloe sat in the middle and was tiredly glancing around the room because the adults were talking about boring things. Meaning my dad's wife chatting up a storm.

Chloe's blue eyes found us and lit up with her beautiful smile. Her parents, who were on either side of her, couldn't catch her in time as she raced off and into my arms. The sight was comical seeing as they were freaking out at first but saw it was me she ran to, they let out a sigh and smiled. I picked up my niece and gave her a bear hug, whispering greetings into her ear.

Her father and mother stood up and gave us a hug and ushered us towards our respected seats by Dad. Chloe's father shared her blue eyes and the straight side of her hair. He had short unruly shaggy brown locks that reached his ears. His side burns merged with his facial hair that surrounded his mouth. He was taller than Rae but about the same height as Dad. Rae was dressed in a colorful skirt and equally colorful layers of shirts. The little girl wrapped up in my arms wore a neon pink and yellow dress with a matching 'hair pretty' as her mother calls them. Simply put - they were bows. I set her back on her black conversed feet and she ran into Jessica's arms for the same loving treatment. Glancing at a saddened Katherine, I moved towards my father who stood.

Dad's full name is Walter Jacob Grover and he went by Wally or Walt. Wally was a nickname his work buddies teased him by and it stuck. He was taller than me and smelled like home. His milk chocolate skin was slightly wrinkled and his brown eyes still held the happy light and endless knowledge they've always held. Even when his cancer was in full swing he held himself well and he never lost hope or faith in God.

Holding him close, I breath in his scent that always warms my heart and makes me miss home. He lays a gentle kiss on my forehead and we exchange greetings. Letting me go I wave at Sarah before sitting down on the other side of Dad. Katherine sits at the end of the table making faces with Chloe when she finally sits back in-between her parents. Jess finds a seat at the end of the table next to me and across from Katherine. My sister's warm golden brown eyes, catch mine after eyeing her daughter and the empty seat next to her and our step-mom. I give her a small secret smile and a wink to let her know what was happening and not to worry.

Laughter and chatter filled the small café until it was time to sneak away and meet our Mother at her new house with her Husband of three years.

* * *

Edward White had a reputation in this small town as the rich man. His house only proves it to be somewhat true. I'm not sure where his money came from but he wasn't greedy about it. He only wanted to spoil Mom like crazy. He was tall and lanky, which reminded me of my brother. He held a serious expression but when Mom talked he smiled and love shown in his hazel blue eyes.

They met at work...well she worked for him as his cleaning lady when sparks flew and bam. I knew some of the 'real' story of how they met but I'd rather go with the PG rating version because she's my mother and I'd rather not be wigged out.

Abigail A'dohl became very health oriented and lost some weight. She walked her dog named Grandpa every morning and played bingo every Sunday. She has medium length wavy brown locks that have a few silver strands mixed in. Her hazel green eyes held light and laughter in them. They were no longer sad and depression like they were after the divorce with Walter. My mom became happy when Edward White waltzed his way into her life.

My mother greeted us with warm hugs and kissed our cheeks lovingly. Jess and I got a tour of her one story four bedroom house with x number of bathrooms and yada yada. Katherine stayed in the fancy dinning room, spacing out.

* * *

Katherine, out of boredom, began curling her dark locks around her finger while staring off in space. Her mind was a thousand miles away and racing with ideas and plots.

She needed to know what was going on before she was either sacrificed like a goat or controlled like some rag doll. She was also worried and concerned over her feelings for this ever growing family. Tia reached through her barriers and her damned humanity let her have all of the emotions that came with being human.

She crossed her legs on the dinning table and leaned back in the chair as she watched Tia and Jessica mingle with Tia's mother and stepfather. It was obvious Tia's stepfather settle for her quirky mother who became a 'house wife' for the rich son of a bitch. This family was ever confusing and seemed to have too many family members to count or remember all of them.

Katherine then noticed someone pull into the drive way. She didn't bother moving as the trio came waltzing through the double front doors with little Chloe at the lead.

Her dark brown eye's narrowed on the littlest one with playful intent and moved her heeled clad feet to the floor with silent grace. And kind of like predator and prey, Katherine chased the giggling and squealing little girl.

* * *

_I've moved from S. Cali to Oregon. Boy is it a real change from the desert._

_So I'm still trying to get into the grove of things up here in this lovely and cold green place but I'm still thinking about my stories and working on the updates._

_Oh! And thank you cousin for being my Beta!_


End file.
